lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SophitzFoster/Help for New Wiki Members
This blog post is to assist anyone who is new to the wiki, especially wikia in general. Feel free to comment suggestions. To get started editing, just click the button that says "Edit" to the right of the page title. When you're done editing, click "Save page" on the far right of the editing popup. Next, write a brief summary of what you changed. This is greatly appreciated; something as simple as "Punctuation fixes" is acceptable. If you don't remember everything you changed, hit "Review changes" on the bottom left and then "Return to save form" on the bottom right when you're done looking. Finally, check "Minor edit" if you did something barely noticable like fixing grammar, and "Follow page" if you would like to receive updates on the page. __TOC__ Linking Adding links to pages is a great way to contribute to the wiki! Here's how: #Drag mouse to select the word(s) you want the link to encompass. #Click the linking button (see photo). #Type the name of the page you want to link to. #Click on the name of the page below. #Click "Done." Images Adding images to pages is another great way to contribute to the wiki! Make sure you get the permission of the owner of the image if you can before adding it. There are two methods to adding an image, which I've split into A and B. #Click the image button (see photo). #(A) Click the Upload button in the center of the screen or (B) type the name of image you've seen on the wiki in the "search for an image" box. #(A) Select the file you want to upload and click "Apply changes" or (B) click the image. #(A) Name the image in the first box. #(A) Select the license. If the owner gave permission, select the last option. If you aren't sure, go ask the owner; if you can't find the owner and have tried your best, select the first option. This is to make sure no one can get in legal trouble. #(A) Click "Apply changes." Infoboxes Infoboxes are a great thing to add to pages because they help people reading the article get quick information without needing to read the whole thing. Characters, places, pairings, and books are particularly important to give infoboxes because they often have the longest pages. Here's how to add an infobox: #Click the Insert button (see photo). #Choose "Infobox." #Select the kind of infobox that fits the page. (If none is available, ask an admin to make one, like me!) #Fill out as many of the empty text boxes as you can. If you don't know the answer, don't worry. Someone else can add it if the information has been released. Putting an image in the infobox is great to do; just click the blue button on the far right of the "image" box. #Click "Apply changes." Templates Templates are premade image-like things you can add to pages to make them look more professional, among other things. Some of the most helpful templates to add are the "Spoiler" template that lets readers know the article contains spoilers, the Quote template that you can add a book quote to for reference, and the "Page Construction" template that lets editors know that more information is appreciated. Here's how: #Click "Insert" (as shown in Infoboxes). #Choose "Template." #(A) Search the name of the template or (B) find it in the list. #Click the template. #If the template has fields to edit, like Quote, fill them out and click Apply changes. If not, click the X on the popup. Creating a Page If you would like to make a page for the wiki, beforehand, please check carefully to see if the page is already made. Try searching multiple things, checking all article results, and being as specific as possible (ie searching "Sophie Foster" or "Sophie Elizabeth Foster" instead of "Sophie." If that didn't turn anything up, then try Sophie.) This might be a pain, but is very appreciated! Now, on making a page: #Click the page creation button (see photo) #Type a page name. Please be as specific as possible. ("Book 6: Nightfall" instead of "Nightfall." "Sophie Elizabeth Foster" instead of "Sophie.") #Click next. #Write as much as you know about the page. If you don't know much, putting the Page Constructioin template at the top is helpful in letting other editors know to add more information if they can. #Add categories, links, and an appropriate infobox if one is available. #Click "Save Page." Categories Categories can be added to pages to sort them in a variety of different ways. A list of categories can be found . Here's how to add a category to a page: #Click the "Other" button. #Select "Categories." #Type the name of the category you want to add. #Click the popup under "Matching Categories." #Click "Apply Changes." Note: Mobile Things look and work slightly differently on mobile (though I think this blog post will be helpful anyway). For example, here are what the top navigation and the bottom of an article page look like. More Advanced Coding Font Color To change font color, type: Text here This is a good page for finding the right color. Other Buttons Headings Typically, you'll only want to use headings on article pages, and not sub-headings. Sometimes they may be appropriate, though, and you may want them for blog posts, profiles, and forum posts. To add one, just click on the button that says "Paragraph" (see photo). Then select the type you want and the paragraph you're on will become it. See the second photo for what the table of contents looks like with sub-headings and what sub-headings look like. Undo The undo button is extremely useful for those of us who make huge mistakes! Just click it and it'll undo the last edit you made. (It's to the left of the heading button in the above photo.) Bullet Points and Numbers Generally, use bullet points anywhere there is a list, except on ship pages for moments; then, use numbers. (The two buttons are to the left of "Insert" in the above photo.) FAQ How do I add a message at the top of my message wall? Go to Message_Wall_Greeting:YourUserName and edit it to say whatever you'd like. Note: I added a feature that lets you edit your greeting directly from your message wall, so an "Edit" button should be at the top right part of your message wall. Is there a way for me to send a private message? There are two options you can use to communicate privately with users from here. The first option is to get on a live chat with the user. Once on, you can click the user's name and select "private message." The second option is to join the wiki's Discord server (see the widget on the right of each page). Discord offers private messaging between users, and you don't have to be on at the same time. What is Live Chat? Live Chat is a feature on the wiki that lets users who are online at the same time chat without needing to refresh the page (unlike message walls). If you have an account, you can start a chat by clicking "Enter the Lost Cities" on the right side of the screen (see picture). If a chat is already in progress, you can join it by clicking "Adventure the Lost Cities with us," located on the same part of the screen. Alternately, you can go to . Grammar Tips There are a few grammar things I fix frequently on here. Most of them aren't necessarily wrong, but there's more correct ways to say them. *When adding extra information in, don't use a hyphen (-) or commas. Use an em dash (—) or parenthesis. To type an em dash, hold down Alt, click 0151 on the number pad, and release Alt. **Ex: Don't forget to brush the dog—she really needs it. **Not: Don't forget to brush the dog, she really needs it. Don't forget to brush the dog-she really needs it. *Whenever possible, use "because" instead of "as." **Ex: She was tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep. **Not: She was tired, as she hadn't gotten much sleep. *Periods and commas always go inside quotation marks (semicolons can go outside). **Ex: She said she had to leave because of a "terrible emergency." She said she had to leave because of a "terrible emergency"; I don't believe her. **Not: She said she had to leave because of a "terrible emergency". She said she had to leave because of a "terrible emergency;" I don't believe her. Category:Blog posts